


Longevity

by TanyaReed



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Pol has been thinking about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longevity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one way back around 2003. I think it was around the second season, but I'm not sure.

Trip reached out and caressed T'Pol's chin gently with the tips of his fingers. When she still did not look up or speak, he lifted her face to look in her eyes. They were troubled and expressive, and not just for a Vulcan.

"What is it?" he asked, putting all of his caring into his voice.

After a few more moments, she answered, "We cannot continue."

Trip was caught by surprise. "What?"

"This relationship, it cannot continue."

"Why?"

"Because I am Vulcan. You are human."

Trip let go of her and turned away, disgusted.

"Not more of that crap. I thought we were past that."

"It is not what you think," she protested, and he felt her hand rest on his leg for just a moment.

"Then what is it?" He still did not look at her.

"You will die." This admission seemed to come with difficulty, and T'Pol could not keep all of the emotion from her voice. He heard it, and it softened him. Her emotion always did because he knew how hard she fought to be the perfect Vulcan.

"We all die, T'Pol."

"I have been thinking." She slid back on the bunk until she rested against the wall. Like a child, she pulled her knees up against her chest. Trip waited a moment and then scooted back beside her. He was facing her again. "You will live such a short time. My lifespan is three times that of yours. If we join together, you will die, and I will be alone."

Trip reached out and took her hand. She let him twine their fingers together.

"I've been thinking about this a little myself." He chuckled at her raised eyebrow and continued, "Yes, I do think. Occasionally. This is what I've come up with. No matter who they are, a body doesn't know how long they have. People are ripped from each other every day without warning. And yes, it hurts. Even for a Vulcan who supresses that kind of thing, I imagine it hurts. But, you can't live your life in fear of losing, T'Pol. You just can't. If you do, you're too afraid to even try, and you've already lost."

"But..."

Trip silenced her by gently putting his fingers on her lips. Then, he leaned over to whisper in one delicately pointed ear. "I will wait for you."

T'Pol shivered at the simpleness of this statement. She could feel that he meant what he said. He knew their views on death were different; she knew that belief in an afterlife was illogical.

Despite this, she found herself squeezing his hand.

"And if need be, I will for you as well."


End file.
